Dear Jimmy
by Elendil-sama
Summary: SongFic. La scène prend place durant la saison 2, James Wilson, après avoir vécu quelques semaines chez le Dr House après sa séparation avec sa femme, se rend compte que ce dernier ne veut plus de lui et décide de partir.  Jimmy, Jimmy Come back Jimmy


**Une song fic qui prend place durant la 2eme saison lorsque Wilson, après avoir vécu un moment chez House, décide de s'en aller. La chanson s'appelle "Jimmy" de M.I.A mais je ne vous conseille pas de l'écouter en lisant cette fic, les paroles sont biens mais la chanson en elle-même ne correspond pas à l'ambiance de la fic. Il n'y a pas de SLASH ici, cette fic devrait satisfaire les amateurs de Hilson comme les autres. Bonne lecture.**

**Jimmy**

Cela n'avait que trop duré. Il n'avait passé que quelques semaines avec House et voilà que, déjà, celui-ci le mettait à la porte.

Il ne le lui avait pas dit directement mais James Wilson n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez le diagnosticien,

Pourtant, le blond savait dans quelle situation il se trouvait! Il savait à quel point Wilson avait souffert de sa séparation avec sa troisième femme, de sa découverte quant aux infidélités de celle-ci et à quel point il se sentait seul et perdu.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le blond de le jeter dehors, tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait devant la porte du médecin, venant reprendre ses affaires. Il l'avait entendu, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, inviter Cuddy à dîner, il ne serait donc pas chez lui ce soir.

Lâchant un énième soupire, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste afin d'y chercher le trousseau de clés que lui avait donné House lorsqu'il était venu emménager. Il le laisserait sur la table du salon en partant.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à introduire la clé dans le serrure de l'appartement, il se figea à l'entente d'une douce mélodie venant de l'intérieur.

Il reconnu aussitôt le son typique du piano de House. Il adorait l'écouter jouer de ce splendide instrument, qu'il maitrisait à merveille. Souvent, durant son séjour chez le blond, il prenait place sur le canapé du salon, un verre de vin à la main, et restait là à profiter de l'inépuisable répertoire musical de House.

Alors il n'était pas sorti finalement? Wilson avait espéré pouvoir récupérer ses affaires dans le calme et s'en aller tranquillement.

Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas cette mélodie, mélancolique, suave et triste. Jamais le blond ne l'avait joué en sa présence, ce qui le poussa à rester derrière la porte, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre.

Il resta quelques minutes à attendre, puis, n'entendant rien de nouveau, se décida à entrer, mais à peine eut-il tourné les clés dans la serrure que la voix de l'occupant s'éleva dans la pièce.

« _Jimmy, Jimmy  
Come back Jimmy. _»

James Wilson se figea. Une chanson sur lui? Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu. Il retint son souffle alors que la voix reprenait.

«_ When you go Rwanda Congo  
Take me on ya genocide tour  
Take me on a truck to Darfur  
Take me where you would go._ »

Le brun sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quelle était cette chanson? Pourquoi? Il était tellement confus qu'il ne savait quoi penser.

« _Got static on ya satellite phone  
Got to get you safe at home  
Got to get you some where warm  
So you get me all alone._ »

Lui trouver un _endroit accueillant_? Wilson soupira à nouveau. Donc il voulait bien se débarrasser de lui. Ne voulait plus de lui, l'abandonnait. Il baissa la tête, déconfit.

« _Jimmy  
Jimmy  
Jimmy... _»

Wilson releva la tête, il ne pouvait retenir un frisson lorsque le blond appelait son nom ou l'appelait Jimmy, comme seul lui pouvait le faire.

« _Time and time and time and time again,  
You keep pushing that button but I don't know what your sayin,  
You hit me on AIM tryin' flip me on some game  
Are you coming are you going are you leaving are you staying ?_»

Quelle question! Bien sur qu'il s'en allait! Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait non? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis des jours? Il lui rendait la vie infernale, enfin plus infernale qu'il ne la rendait déjà, cachait ses papiers, jetait ses cravates, oubliait de lui apporter à dîner lorsqu'il en achetait dehors. Tous les éléments étaient là, non?

« _You told me that you're busy  
Your loving makes me crazy  
I know that you hear me  
Start acting like you want me._ »

Il eut un mouvement de recul, avait-il remarqué sa présence? Si oui, pourquoi chanter ses paroles? Pour lui faire encore plus de mal? Qu'y avait-il de mal à s'inquiéter pour lui, à vouloir l'aider à être heureux, à vouloir l'aimer pour ce qu'il était? En quoi cela pouvait-il être pesant pour le blond?

« _You told me that you're busy  
Your loving makes me crazy  
I know you can hear me  
Start acting like you want me._ »

Qu'attendait-il de lui? Qu'il l'oublie? Qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux? Comme si tous les événements qu'ils avaient vécu ne valaient rien? Il en était incapable. House avait pris trop d'importance dans sa vie.

« _Jimmy  
Jimmy  
Jimmy._ »

Que voulait-il qu'il fasse? Il était perdu.

« Veux-tu que je reste ou que je m'en aille, House? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? » Murmura-t-il contre la porte.

« _Time and time and time and time again  
You keep pushing me, what you sayin  
You hit me on AIM, flip me on some game  
But I still don't know what you're sayin'_ »

Lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait! Il ne voulait pas partir, mais si tel était le souhait du blond, alors il partirait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« _You told me that you're busy  
Your loving makes me crazy  
I know that you hear me  
Start acting like you want me._ »

Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il voulait qu'il parte.

«_ You told me that you're busy  
Your loving makes me crazy  
I know that you hear me  
Start acting like you want me. _»

Il devait lui demander, l'entendre de sa bouche...

« _Jimmy  
Jimmy..._»

Ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui.

Après un tour de clé, il poussa la porte, et alors qu'à la lueur d'une bougie, il apercevait le visage lisse et tranquille du blond, celui-ci, levant les yeux, entama les dernières paroles de sa chanson, avant de se rendre compte de la présence du brun.

« _Jimmy, I love y..._ »

Fin.....?

**En commençant cette fic, je comptais en faire un oneshot, mais en la relisant, que pensez vous d'une suite? Par contre je vous préviens, si j'en écris une, ça sera un SLASH, sans doute léger mais SLASH quand même. Vos idées?**

Elendil-sama.


End file.
